Out Of Reach
by LyG4ever
Summary: Gordo's life soundtrack. Is she really Out of Reach? COMPLETE
1. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song "Out of reach" belongs to BbMak.**

"_Everyday just seems so long"  
_17 years old David Gordon looked at his best friend (Elizabeth McGuire, 16), while she talked to Miranda Sanchez about her new boyfriend.  
_"Every minute that i'm here without you"  
_He sighed loudly, but she didn't hear. She was too busy talking about Colin Something.  
_"Will tomorrow ever come?"  
_He got up, angry. She noticed, but did nothing. She thought he was just sick of their chat.  
_"Will I ever get the chance to feel you?"  
_He sat in the counter and glanced in her direction.  
_"I need you so much"  
_To him, she was perfect. She had beautiful long blonde hair, a perfect Angel face (with or without make up), she was a great person (and friend) and she had a great body. But they were best friends.

_"You're out of reach"  
_She sat next to him, with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?", she asked him. He nodded vaguely. "What's wrong?". He was just good ol' friend Gordo. That was wrong.  
_"You're out of reach but you're so close"  
_He smiled at her, she smiled back.  
_"You're out of reach"  
_She hugged him, friendly, of course, and he inhaled. She smelled like roses.  
_"You're out of reach but you're so close"  
_She smiled at him again and went back to Miranda, who was staring at them.  
_"You're out of reach"  
_She saw her new boyfriend out of the Digital Bean and waved at him. She then waved Gordo goodbye.  
_"You're out of reach but you're so close"  
_He watched them as she got in his car and it drove away.  
_"I hear you call, I feel you fall,  
but you're out of reach"_


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song "Out of reach" belongs to BbMak.**

_"Another room where I can't hide"  
_He heard a knock and went to open. There she was, waiting for her boyfriend: his roommate Mark.  
_"Another night without you here beside me"_  
She smiled and hugged him then went to Mark's room and shut the door.  
_"Cuz' I don't want to fake it"  
_He slammed his hand against the table and got out of the apartment.  
_"I'm just trying to make it, yeah"_  
He looked up to the window, saw it had the blinds closed and sighed.  
_"I need you so much"_  
Then he heard a door being slammed and she running out.

_"You're out of reach"_  
"Liz?", he saw she was crying so he went to hug her, friendly.  
_"You're out of reach, but you're so close"_  
"He cheated on me!", she cried. He hugged her tighter.  
_"You're out of reach"  
_"Thanks, Gordo. You're the best friend I could ever have"  
_"You're out of reach, but you're so close"_  
She looked up and smiled.  
_"You're out of reach"  
_She got in her car and drove away… again.  
_"You're out of reach, but you're so close"  
_He watched her as she left him.  
_"I hear you call, I feel you fall,  
but you're out of reach"_

End of chapter 2.


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song "Out of reach" belongs to BbMak. **

_"I need you so much"  
_She saw him coming in, so she ran to hug him.

_"You're out of reach"_  
"I want you to meet somebody", she said, and he saw a tall and good-looking guy staring at them.  
_"You're out of reach, but you're so close"  
_"This is Nick, my cousin", she explained him. "He wanted to meet you"  
_"You're out of reach"  
_"Lizzie, would you like to dance?", a guy asked her. She nodded.  
_"You're out of reach, but you're so close"  
_He watched her as she danced in her 17th birthday… she was even more beautiful than ever.  
_"You're out of reach"  
_"Hey, Gordo", Miranda said. "Wanna dance?", he nodded.  
_"You're out of reach, but you're so close"  
_He placed his hands around her waist, pretending she was Lizzie.  
_"I hear you call, I feel you fall"  
_"Let's switch partners!", Lizzie suggested Miranda, who nodded.  
_"But you're out of reach"  
_"Gordo…", she muttered. "I love you". He looked her in the eye and knew she meant it. They kissed softly and he listened the soundtrack of his life.

_"You're out of reach, but you're so close,  
you're out of reach, but you're so close.  
You're out of reach, but you're so close,  
you're out of reach, but you're so close."  
_"I love you too", he finally said, kissing her again.  
_"You're out of reach, but you're so close,  
you're out of reach, but you're so close.  
You're out of reach, but you're so close,  
you're out of reach, but you're so close."_

The End.


End file.
